Meet the Ten, Part 2
The end of part 1 continue in this episode.Uncle Sam is attacking Wildmutt. Uncle Sam:Get away from Sunny Sunny:No!Uncle! Wildmutt(Jump on the RV):Rogh!!! Uncle Sam:Get down my RV!! Sunny:Uncle!!! Uncle Sam:Sunny get back!!You find Rent?Find him.I will handle this Alien. Sunny:Uncle!! He is Rent!! Uncle Sam:What are you talking about? Sunny:He change into this monster!He use a space watch to change into this dog monster! Uncle Sam:Space watch? Sunny:Yeah...something like that... Suddently two drone appear and ready to attack them. Wildmutt(jump on one of the drone):Rogh!!! Then wildmutt tear the robot drone appart and jump towards another robot drone and use his craw to cut the robot drone into half.The two robot drone is destroy. Then Uncle Sam and Sunny sit infornt of the camp fire.Then Wildmutt running and climbing tree. Uncle Sam:Rent cannot change back in human ? Sunny(looking at Wildmutt):I think he can change back. Sunny:Rent can't you just sit ? Wildmutt:Rogh!!!(scream at Sunny) Sunny:I have no idea with him. The watch time out and change back to Rent. Rent:Oh man......(switch his Watch again) Rent:Can't work. Uncle Sam:That watch looks fimilar....That is... Sunny:Uncle you saw that watch before? Uncle Sam:No!! It just looks like my toy when i was a kid. Rent:Come on work!!!(try to switch the watch) On vilgax ship.Vigax is sitting on his chair. Drone:Sir.Two of our drone is destroy. Vilgax(punch his chair):What?! Drone:Sir,still can't find the Almnitrix. Vilgax:Sent more drone!No matter what I must have the Almnitrix. Drone:Yes ,Sir. This time vilgax sent only one drone to earth but the drone is 30 feet tall. Uncle Sam and Sunny have a barbecue infornt the camp fire. Uncle Sam:Where Rent? Sunny:Play the alien watch...(put the hot dog on a plate) Sunny(take up the hot dog ready to eat):It must be so delicious. Then a blue flash run over.Then,Sunny's hot dog disappear. Sunny:Where is my hot dog?? Then XLR8 appear infront Sunny. XLR8:Wow!!Delicious.Thanks for your hot dog. Sunny:Hey!!That my hot dog! XLR8:I am sorry.Hey,look at this guy. XLR8 run everywhere very fast. XLR8:I call this guy XLR8.can i go hero to fight crime? Uncle Sam:It is too dangerous. XLR8:I will be careful.Please....Uncle Sam.... Uncle Sam:Ok.But be careful. XLR8:Yes!! The watch time out the change back into Rent) Rent:Ok,i have a question.Why does the robot attack us? Sunny(eating Hot dog):Maybe they want the space watch? Rent:Maybe this watch is important to them. Uncle Sam:Ok,Sunny finish your Hot doy quickly. Sunny:Why you so rush Uncle? Uncle Sam:Because we are leaving. Rent:But Uncle I remember you say we will leave tomorrow? Uncle Sam:We will leave today. Rent:Ok. Sunny:Ok. Then,three of them keep thier things into thier RV. The drone land in the forest.Searching Almnitrix signal. Giant drone:Find Almnitrix. Then,the giant drone destroy the forest.The giant drone shot laser everwhere. Rent,Sunny and Uncle Sam heard the explosion. Rent:What happen?(run outside the RV) Sunny:The forest is on fire!! Rent:Uncle,we have to do this!(show the watch to Sam) Uncle Sam:Ok,get in the RV. Then a group of student have a camp the the gaint robot appear. Student:Help!!! Teacher:Run!!! Inside the RV Uncle Sam(driving):Rent,you sure you can do this? Rent:Yes.They must have come after the watch.I won't let people hurt because of me! Sunny:So,you know how to use this watch now right? Rent:Yes!Just press the watch then switch the guy you want. The RV is there. Rent(look the Giant robotattack the forest) :Hero time!!!(press the watch then change into Diamonhead) Sunny:Ok,what this guy do? Diamondhead:I don't know but I think this one fought good. Uncle Sam:Careful Rent... Diamondhead:I will.(run toward the giant robot) Then the giant robot catch one of the student. Student:Help!!! Diamondhead climb up a tall tree. Diamondhead(climbing a tree):Hang on !! Then,Diamondhead reach on the the tree. Sam and Sunny help some students to escape. Diamondhead:Ok.WoW!!!(His hand change into sharp sword.) Then diamondhead jump down from the tree. Diamondhead:Heah!!!(cut the giant robot hand into half) Then diamondhead land safely then grab the student that falling down from that giant robot hand. Student:Thanks. Diamondhead:Welcome!! Diamondhead(to the giant done) :Leave them alone!You want someone to pick on,try me. Giant drone:Almnitrix taget.(Shoot laser to Diamondhead) Diamondhead:Oh.....(fall) Giant drone:Surrender the Almnitrix. Diamondhead:What is that? Giant drone:That watch!!!(shoot a beam laser) Diamondhead reflect the beam. Diamondhead:Ok,I can reflect.Hey, stupid robot attack me again. The giant robot shoot a beam to Diamondhead again but diamondhead reflect the laser beam back the the giant robot head.Then,the giant robot is defeat. Uncle Sam:Way to go!!!Rent...oh...Diamondheaded guy. Diamondhead:Hmm....Looks like here is safe heve to go.(run away) The next day...... Uncle Sam(carry a box) :Where is Rent?Help us to carry this box. Four arms:I am here uncle. Sunny(carry box):Ok.....you are Rent? Four arms:Yeah...I call this guy four arms. Sunny:So where we are going next? Uncle Sam:Museum... Four arms:Alright!!!Something tell me this is a best summer!!! The End Character Rent Sunny Uncle Sam Camp Student Camp Teacher Vilivian Vilgax Vilgax drone Alien Used Wildmutt XLR8(First appearance) Diamondhead(First appearance) Four arms(First appearance) Category:Episodes